Related Applications
The present application is related to patent applications GB9218273.2, titled SCROLLING GEAR RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD; GB9218274.0 titled START RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD; and GB9218254.2 titled START RATIO ENGAGEMENT SYSTEM AND METHOD, all assigned to the assignee of this application, Eaton Corporation, and all filed the same day as this application, Aug. 27, 1993.